Many vehicles are used over a wide range of vehicle speeds, including both forward and reverse movement. Some types of engines, however, are capable of operating efficiently only within a narrow range of speeds. Consequently, transmissions capable of efficiently transmitting power at a variety of speed ratios are frequently employed. When the vehicle is at low speed, the transmission is usually operated at a high speed ratio such that it multiplies the engine torque for improved acceleration. At high vehicle speed, operating the transmission at a low speed ratio permits an engine speed associated with quiet, fuel efficient cruising. Typically, a transmission has a housing mounted to the vehicle structure, an input shaft driven by an engine crankshaft, and an output shaft driving the vehicle wheels, often via a differential assembly which permits the left and right wheel to rotate at slightly different speeds as the vehicle turns.
Discrete ratio transmissions are capable of transmitting power via various power flow paths, each associated with a different speed ratio. A particular power flow path is established by engaging particular shift elements, such as clutches or brakes. Shifting from one gear ratio to another involves changing which shift elements are engaged. In many transmissions, the torque capacity of each shift element is controlled by routing fluid to the shift elements at controlled pressure. A controller adjusts the pressure by sending electrical signals to a valve body.